1 The National Collaborative for Innovation in Quality Measurement (NCINQ) is a consortium of 2 leaders and organizations committed to advancing pediatric measurement as part of the AHRQ PQMP. Our 3 team brings together existing multi-state and multi-stakeholder collaboratives, national organizations with a 4 focus on pediatric care quality, including the National Committee for Quality Assurance, Nationwide Children's 5 Hospital, the State of New York, the American Academy of Pediatrics, Rutgers University, the Child and 6 Adolescent Health Measurement Initiative, the National Alliance to Advance Adolescent Health and a broad 7 network of major health plans, provider groups, and families. NCINQ offers broad expertise in diverse areas of 8 child health and a proven infrastructure for measure development and testing. We offer capacity for 9 breakthroughs in innovative measurement and implementation that will be critical to the success of the AHRQ 10 PQMP based on our collaboration of innovators in measurement and informatics, our prior experience with 11 Cooperative Agreements, our involvement in many leading national collaborations, our experience in engaging 12 families and diverse stakeholders in quality measurement and research, and our proven record in gaining 13 national consensus, endorsement, and implementation of measures. 14 Our overall goal is to improve health outcomes for children and their families through the 15 creation of quality measures that best reflect value in health care delivery at every level of the health 16 care system. To accomplish this goal, we propose to enhance existing tools, develop a new and improved set 17 of tools and apply them in real-world settings. We are committed to developing measures that address all 18 aspects of child health. We have the expertise and experience to develop measures that are both cutting edge 19 and widely implementable, that take advantage of existing data sources but will also shape future criteria for 20 Meaningful Use of health information technology, and that will be relevant to frontline health care providers for 21 supporting clinical quality improvement and accountability. Above all, we are committed to quality measures 22 that capture the voices of family and youth so as to engage them as agents of health system change. 23 Specifically, we propose to: Aim 1: Test new and enhance existing measures in high-priority content 24 areas, with foci on prevention, integration of care across settings and conditions, and mental health; 25 and Aim 2: Apply innovative methodologies to address critical measurement issues in child health 26 quality. In this application, we describe our expertise, infrastructure, proposed approach to measure 27 development and testing, and potential projects. If our topics are prioritized by AHRQ, by the end of this 28 grant, we will have enhanced at least 10 measures in the CHIPRA core set and developed at least 12 29 indicators for consideration in the future core set, including at least 6 indicators suitable for 30 consideration as Health IT Meaningful Use measures. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The National Collaborative for Innovation in Quality Measurement (NCINQ) is a consortium of leaders and organizations committed to advancing pediatric quality measurement. Our overall goal is to improve health outcomes for children and their families through the creation of quality measures that best reflect value in health care delivery at every level of the health care system. To accomplish this goal, we propose to enhance existing tools, develop a new and improved set of tools, and apply them in real-world settings. Above all, we are committed to quality measures that capture the voices of family and youth so as to engage them as agents of health system change.